


When The Day Met The Night

by parallelanprincess



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, So many tags, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An orphaned heir, a lost alien, a heavenly princess. This is one of the ways it happens from beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

**I. Research**

  
Bruce is hunched over a book about sexuality

  
Diana is talking about how the ancient Greeks had the right idea.

  
Clark is in love with two people and has no idea how it happened.

  
All of them are very happy and very confused.

 

**II. Light years**

  
The goddess and the alien walk hand in hand through the gardens of Wayne Manor.

 

The sky is filled with stars.

  
Diana tells him the stories behind the constellations.

  
Clark will fly her to the moon and back before he wakes the Sleeping Beauty drifting through the cosmos.

 

They need to tell Bruce the truth about what it means to love them.

 

**III. Secrets**

  
Bruce jumps off the roof of Gotham Academy.

Clark catches him.

  
“Why did you lie to me?”

  
“I was afraid of what you might think.”

 

“Does Diana know about this?”

 

 _"_ _Diana told me._ ”

 

**IV. Approval**

  
The Amazons of Themyscira are as tall as the cornfields in Smallville.

 

The last surviving member of the Wayne family knows the proper etiquette for courting a potential spouse.

 

Artemis is the fiercest fighter among the Amazons.

  
Bruce has been trained in every form of combat known to man.

 

He ends up flat on his back in the center of the arena.

 

Hippolyta laughs, grants him her blessing.

 

**V. Official**

  
Gotham Gazette says it was the wedding of the century.

 

The Daily Planet says it was a quiet affair attended only by family and close friends.

 

The marriage certificate says it all.


End file.
